You are The Only One
by eommalion
Summary: Tampan, berbakat! Dan sangat di gilai wanita-wanita cantik. Jeon jungkook seorang idola korea selatan yang sangat di kagumi oleh yeoja yeoja..cantik. Disaat semua gadis cantik ingin memilikinya, namun sayang mereka harus rela menggigit jari-jarinya karena jeon jungkook..itu adalah...dia adalah... Bad summary! Komen kalo mau sequel Kookv! UkeTae kookSeme! BL-Yaoi


Harap baca [A/N] ya, di bawah...

" ** _Jeon jungkook, banyak yang bilang kau sangat mengagumi IU?..waah. Apakah itu benar jungkook-ssi?"_**

 ** _"Ya, aku sangat mengagumi IU noona. Karena dia sangat cantik dan imut"_**

 ** _"Waah...lalu bagaimana jika IU Tahu jika kau-"_**

Pip!

"Menyebalkan!" Gerutu seorang namja manis. Ia melempar sembarang remot tv-nya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang TV untuk menuju kamar.

Brak!

Namaj manis itu membanting pintu yang tidak berdosa dengan sangat keras. Lalu berteriak

"Dasar Jeon bodoh jungkook menyebalkan!!! Aku membenci mu. Hiks...hikss"

Namaj manis itu meraung keras dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Ia terus menangis dan mengucapkan sampah serapah, pada namja yang Bernama Jeon jungkook.

Ya. Jeon jungkook! Seorang idol tampan, berbakat dan sangat di gilai oleh wanita-wanita cantik.

"Aku benar-benar hiks...hiks..membencimu. Aku membencimu jeon sialan jungkook!!"

Tanpa henti namja manis itu terus meraung dan menyumpahi jungkook. Hingga setengah jam lamanya, namja manis itu mulai terlelap pada bantal yang sudah di basahi oleh air liur dan airmatanya.

2 jam kemudian.

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar terbuka, dengan segera namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya menujur tempat tidur. Ia melepaskan jaket kulitnya dan melemparkannya pada sofa.

Namja tampan itu jungkook. Ya, jeon jungkook.

Dengan perlahan jungkook mulai menaiki tempat tidurnya, dimana. Disana terdapat seorang namja manis yang sedang terlelap. Ia menduduka dirinya di samping namja manis tersebut.

Jungkook memandang wajah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut namja manis tersebut. Jungkook tersenyum tampan ketika namja manis itu menggeliat. Dan membuat jungkook gemas dibuatnya.

Cup!

Satu kecupan kilat mendarat di bibir namaj manis itu. Membuat namja yang baru saja di cium bangun seketika.

Mata namja manis itu berkedip lucu, membuat jungkook benar-benar gemas! Sekaligus gila dibuatnya. Jungkook tersenyum lalu berkata.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

"Jangan panggil aku sayang! Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu..hiks..hiks.."

Namja manis itu tiba-tiba menangis keras dan membalikan badannya membelakangi jungkook. Membuat jungkook bingung seketika.

Dengan segera jungkook ikut membaringkan tubuhnya. Lalu memeluk namja manis itu, yang sepertinya tengah merajuk (?).

"Hei..ada apa, hmm?" jungkook berujar pelan sambil mencium kepala namja manis itu.

"Lepaskan!" namja manis itu terus memberontak dari pelukan jungkook. Ia terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan jungkook yang sialnya membuat jungkook semakin mempererat pelukan tersebut.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, jeon Taehyung!" Akhirnya suara jungkook yang sedikit meninggi membuat namja manis yang di panggil Jeon Taehyung itu berhenti memberontak.

Setelah jungkook rsakan jika namja yang di peluknya itu berhenti memberontak. Ia pun melonggarkan pelukannya lalu membalikan tubuh namaj manis itu.

"Kau kenapa hmm?..." Gumam jungkook setelah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau jahat hiks.." Taehyung berujar dengan nada bergetar. "Kau bilang, Kau. Mencintai-ku! Tapi apa? Kau bilang Kau sangat mengagumi IU, dan bilang Jika IU itu cantik dan imut! Kau jahat! Aku membencimu!"

Ucapan Taehyung membuat jungkook tertawa pelan. Jadi namja manis itu menangis gara-gara kata kata itu?. Huh! Sungguh menggemaskan. Jungkook membelai pipi Taehyung dengan lembut. Dan berujar.

"Hei..kau salah paham sayang, aku memang mengagumi IU noona. Tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya, seperti aku mencintai seorang namja manis yang bernama Kim ah..ralat Jeon Taehyung. Kau tau? IU noona memang cantik, tapi kau lebih cantik dari IU noona"

"Bohong! Kau mengatakan itu, agar aku senang bukan??! Kau jahat! Kau tidak mencintaiku! Aku membencimu!..hiks...hiks.." Taehyung terus menangis membuat jungkook sedikit frustasi dibuatnya.

Jungkook mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu tubuhnya mulai merost kebawah, dan wajahnya ia hadapkan dengan perut Taehyung yang sudah membuncit.

"Hei...baby, apa kau dengar? Barusan eomma-mu mengatakan bahwa appa tidak mencintainya. Padahal kan, jika appa tidak mencintainya untuk apa appa menanamkan benih di perutnya?" Jungkook berbicara dengan suara yang di buat-buat.

Cup!

Jungkook mencium perut buncit Taehyung penuh kasih sayang. Ia mendongakakan kepalanya ingin melihat reaksi namja manis itu...dan yap! Perlakuan jungkook barusan membuat sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir namja manis itu.

Jungkook pun mengubah posisinya seperti semula, yaitu saling berhadapan dengan suami nya.

Suaminya? Ya, kim Taehyung oh sorry! Jeon Taehyung adalah suami dari si idol tampan jeon jungkook.

Jungkook menikah dengan Taehyung si namja manis dan suka merajuk yang sialnya sangat-sangat di cintai namja tampan tersebut. Mereka menikah sembilan bulan yang lalu. Dan mereka akan di karuniain seorang bayi laki-laki yang sekarang tengah di kandung oleh Jeon Taehyung.

Ah! Dan satu lagi. Hubungan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang rahasia yang ditutupi. Kenyataanya...semua orang telah mengetahui hal itu!...

"Aku sangat mencintaumu Tae"

FIN

[A/N]. **Ff ini terinspirasi dari FF chanbaek yang pernah aku baca, aku lupa judulnya. Tapi yg pasti nama authornya bridu wu *kalo gak salah* di sini karakternya sama. Sama-sama seorang idol. Tapi sumpah kalo ide cerita ini aku yang bikin. Aku cuma ngambil kata-kata pas bagian akhir.selebihnya aku yg mikir, so aku udah jelasin ya. Semoga tidak ada salah paham.**

Maaf untuk typo dll. Alur jelek tulisan acak acakan. Mohon sarannnya ya! Maaf kalo gak ngefeel gak bisa bikin kek ginian wkwkwk.

Sequel?? Just komen


End file.
